


Broken

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Nightmares, Recovery, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: While on the trip back to DS9 after Weyoun 6's life-saving surgery and subsequent three days' recovery aboard the Enterprise, Weyoun has a nightmare about his predecessor's death and wakes up crying. Odo tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Odo & Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 17
> 
> Prompt: Nightmares

_ “One to beam up.” _

_ He heard the sound of the transporter powering up, and he began to feel it happening. It was odd. He could never feel it before, but now, there was a distinct sort of tingling sensation in his hands and his feet. _

_ Around him, he could still see the transporter room, vaguely. The room was grainy rather than simply blurry, and there was a bright light all around him. He saw the Founder walk in and go to stand next to his Cardassian associates. _

_ They hadn’t boarded the transporter with him. That was strange, too. They were supposed to have been going with him. Why weren’t they with him? _

_ The tingling spread up his arms and legs, over his whole body, and gradually changed from tingling to stinging to burning. His whole body felt as if he were on fire. He tried to scream, to shout, to cry out to them to stop what they were doing, but he had no voice. They probably wouldn’t have heard him anyway. _

_ His vision went dark, and the burning persisted, intensifying. _

_ “Stop!” he finally got out. “Stop it! Make it stop! Please!” _

* * *

He woke up on the lower bunk of the runabout, where he had fallen asleep, his body tangled in the blanket and drenched in sweat. His head was pounding and his whole body was shaking, but he was there. It was real. He was alive and in one piece.

He laid back down then and turned to bury his face in the pillow, and he closed his eyes. Tears and snot ran down his face and wet the already damp pillow further. He hated this feeling. He hated all the new feelings on top of the fear and the anxiety. He hated the physical pain, he hated the coolness of the air, the brightness of the lights overhead. He hated the smell of the soap they had used to help him clean himself in the hospital which remained even now on his skin. He hated the bitter taste inside his mouth as it mingled with the salt from his tears. He longed for the numbness he’d known before.

But before he could pity himself more, the door slid open.

He wiped his face on his sleeve and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Odo, who was standing just inside the doorway, his eyes wide and his expression full of almost as much grief and fear as Weyoun felt.

“Are you alright?” Odo asked, his voice quiet.

“I’m fine,” Weyoun murmured. “I’m just…” He sighed, closing his eyes and lying down once more on his back. “I’m hurt. And scared. And broken.”

“You’re not broken.”

“I feel broken.”

“Well, that’s probably because you almost were,” Odo said. “But those people on the  _ Enterprise  _ did a hell of a lot to put you back together.” He came over and sat down on the edge of Weyoun’s bed. The Vorta looked up at him, another tear rolling down his cheek. Odo smiled sadly. “And I’m going to do everything in my power to help you continue to put yourself back together.”

“Thank you, Odo,” Weyoun said, his voice barely a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said. “You’re going to be okay. Got that?”

Weyoun nodded.

“Alright,” Odo said, patting his arm. “I’m going to go back up front. Please don’t hesitate to call for me if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

“Just try to get some rest now,” Odo said. “I know it’s hard, but you really are going to be alright. And I can almost guarantee that because I’ve never known a Weyoun who wasn’t the most persistent bastard in the quadrant.”

Weyoun smiled, and he let out a small, singular laugh before closing his eyes in pain.

“And,” Odo said, “as long as I’m around, you’re safe. Remember that. I’m here, and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He stood and headed back toward the door, which opened again as he neared it.

“Odo.”

He stopped, looking back at him. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Good night,” Odo said with a smile.

“Good night.”


End file.
